Keluarga Uchiha
by Harun0 Laily
Summary: Menceritakan tentang kehidupan keluarga Uchiha dalam kesehari-harianya uchiha : Madara fugaku mikoto Itachi obito shisui izumi sasuke sakura sarada
1. Chapter 1

\- UCHIHA -

Disclamer : Masashi Kishimoto

Genre : Family,

Rented : T

Summanry : Menceritakan kehidupan, keseharian keluarga Uchiha, sebuah Clan terpandang di Konoha.

.

.

.

.

.

.

\- HAPPY READING -

.

.

.

.

.

Cuaca siang itu, begitu panas.. Banyak orang memilih untuk tinggal didalam rumah, ditemani es serut, es kelapa, es dawet, es campur, maupun es buah yang dingin yang memang cocok untuk musim panas sekarang ini. Begitu juga disebuah rumah bergaya tradisional, rumah yang dihuni oleh keluarga Uchiha dengan anggota Empat orang laki-laki dan tiga orang perempuan.

.

Madara Uchiha, dia ayah Fugaku Uchiha. Kakek Itachi dan Sasuke. Diusianya yang menginjak 70 tahun tampak terlihat awet muda, dengan rambut panjang hitam berkilau ala bintang iklan di Tv. Hari ini Madara Uchiha sedang duduk di ruang tamu menonton berita di- TV, sambil menikmat es buah segar buatannya sendiri . gini- gini Madara itu mantan penjual es buah keliling dulu waktu mudanya loh, jadi tak heran dia bisa buat es dengan takaran yang pas dan enak di lidah.

" Haa-ah ! Segarnya, es buah memang paling nikmat, kalau cuaca panas begini. " ujar Madara sambil menimum es buah buatannya dengan nikmat.

.

Drap.. Drap . . . Drap..

.

Terdengar suara langkah seseorang berlarian dalam rumah itu.

" Kakek, aku pulang! " ujar Sarada semangat, Sarada Uchiha, cucu buyut Madara, putri Sasuke dan Sakura yang berumur 11 tahun. Berlari menghampiri Madara yang duduk diruang tamu. Lalu langsung mengambil es buah milik Sang kakek buyut tanpa persetujuan dari Madara dan meminum-nya sampai tandas.

" Wah ada es buah ! Sara, mau dong! " sarada langsung merebut es buah dari tangan Madara dan menimumnya.

" Segarnya !" setelah habis Sarada menaruh mangkuk kosong yang tadinya berisi es buah ke tangan Madara, kemudian melenggang pergi menuju kamarnya untuk ganti baju, meninggalkan sang Kakek buyut kece yang kini mewek karena es buahnya tak tersisa sedikit pun.  
\- Poor you Madara-

-Tbc-


	2. Sasuke Madara Obito

Disclamer : MASASHI KISHIMOTO

Matahari terbenam lebih rendah ke langit saat mengirimkan sedikit sinar cahaya dari balik tirai kayu di rumah

Madara, Obito, dan Sasuke yang sangat lelah dan sedikit terbaring tertidur di lantai ruang tamu, Madara mendengkur pelan. Lantai dapur berantakan di tanah, dan beberapa tirai ruang tamu robek. Bagaimana ini bisa terjadi? Mari kita kembali beberapa jam sebelumnya. ~

Timeskip

sampai Lima jam sebelum ~

"Big brother!" Sasuke berseru, berlari menyusuri lorong panjang rumah keluarganya ke ruangan paling jauh dari yang lain.

"Big brother!" Itachi ada di kamarnya, duduk di atas tempat tidurnya, teleponnya di tangan- sedang SMS sibuk. Itachi mendongak saat Sasuke berlari ke kamarnya, senyum cerah di wajah anak kecil itu.

"Kakak, ibu dan ayah akan pergi malam ini!" Sasuke mencicit dengan gembira. Itachi mematikan teleponnya dan menatap adiknya. Anak berusia delapan tahun itu dengan senang hati melompat-lompat. "Dan itu berarti kita bisa bermain video game sepanjang malam!" Sasuke selesai. Itachi mendesah pelan dan menatap penuh simpati pada adik laki-lakinya.

"Maafkan aku Sasuke, mungkin lain kali." Sasuke memiringkan kepalanya, rambut gagaknya bergoyang sedikit.

"Hah?" Itachi bangkit dari tempat tidurnya dan berjalan menuju Dimana adiknya Uchiha nama Anak laki-laki itu baru berumur tiga belas tahun, lebih tinggi dari Sasuke, dan rambutnya sudah cukup panjang dikucir rendah kebelakang.

"Aku ada perkerjaan malam ini, ingat?" Itachi berkata, tersenyum sedikit pada adiknya. Tentu saja, Sasuke sudah lupa bahwa saudaranya adalah bagian dari tim lintas negara junior.

"Oh ..." Anak kecil itu bergumam.

"Sasuke? Itachi? Apakah kalian berdua ada di sana?" Sebuah suara memanggil. Itu suara ibu mereka adalah Mikoto Uchiha . lalu ayah mereka,Uchiha Fugaku, dan tidak akan pernah menduga mereka bersaudara.

Wanita itu telah menyusuri lorong bagian dalam rumah, pergi ke Kamar Itachi, tempat kedua anak laki-lakinya itu berada.

"Kaa-san!" Sasuke berkata begitu saat Mikoto telah muncul di ambang pintu.

"Karena ibu dan ayah akan keluar, itu berarti aku bisa pergi dengan kakak , bukan?" Mikoto menatap Sasuke dan menggelengkan kepalanya dengan sedih.

"Tidak Sasuke, Itachi hari ini akan latihan, ingat ? " Mikoto tidak mengizinkan . Itachi tersenyum sedikit,

"Selain itu, kakakmu dan Izumi akan berpatroli di jalan ~"

Wajah Itachi berubah merah gelap.  
"Kaa-san!"

Mikoto tertawa kecil dan Sasuke mendesah sebelum senyumannya kembali.

"Itu berarti aku bisa pergi bersama kaa-san dan tousan!" Sasuke bersorak.

"Sebenarnya, Kaa-san memikirkan itu, dan kaa-san membuat rencana untukmu Sasuke." Kata Mikoto memberitahu Sasuke, menyebabkan Sasuke berhenti lagi dan melihat kaa-sannya dengan bingung.

"Sepupumu akan datang untuk mengawasimu saat kita keluar, bukankah itu menyenangkan?" Mikoto berkata sambil tersenyum pada Sasuke, yang sedang menatap ibunya.

"Maksud kaa-san ... Obito dan Madara?" Sasuke bertanya ke Mikoto.

Obito dan Madara adalah dua dari sepupu Itachi dan Sasuke yang lebih tua. Madara berusia akhir dua puluhan, sementara Obito adalah seorang senior di perguruan tinggi. Madara dikenal sedikit arogan, tapi Obito justru sebaliknya. Obito adalah tipe orang yang bahagia dan menghangatkan hati, dan dia mencintai orang-orang. Sasuke berpikir sejenak sebelum tersenyum dan mengangguk.

"Baik!" Sasuke setuju,

"Beritahu Izumi Sasuke bilang hai, kak !" Sasuke berkata sebelum melompat ke pintu melewati Mikoto dan masuk ke lorong. Itachi mengusap wajahnya yang merah.

"Tidak seperti itu ..." Itachi bergumam, menyebabkan Mikoto tertawa terbahak-bahak.

Saat itu sore hari ketika bel pintu berdering. Sasuke telah duduk menunggu di kursi yang berada di samping pintu menunggu kedatangan para sepupunya, ketika Sasuke mendengar bel pintu, dia melompat dan tersenyum, tidak ragu untuk membuka pintu depan. Dua laki-laki berambut hitam berdiri di ambang pintu. Salah satu dari mereka menyeringai begitu pintu menatap kedua pria itu sebelum tersenyum lebih terang juga.

"Obito!" Sasuke bersorak sebelum secara praktis diangkat oleh Obito kepelukan pria tersebut. Obito menyeringai dan meletakkan anak itu kembali ke tanah, mengacak-acak rambut Sasuke.  
"Hei anak," kata Obito

"ada apa?" Sasuke tertawa pelan.

" Itachi punya pacar! " Sasuke mencicit. Obito menatapnya sebelum tertawa,

"benarkah? Benarkah begitu ..." Pria itu terganggu oleh tenggorokan yang sedang dibersihkan. Mereka berdua berpaling ke pintu yang terbuka untuk melihat Madara masih berdiri di teras, tangannya bersandar di saku  
Di celana jinsnya, sementara rambutnya yang hitam menggantung di atas bahunya. Obito tertawa terbahak-bahak saat Sasuke berlari ke arah pria itu dan mengerutkan alisnya , karena Sasuke tidak bisa mencapai tinggi badannya.

"Madara!" Sasuke bersorak.  
Madara mendesah pelan.

"Sasuke." Madara membalas sapaan Sasuke dengan tenang saat Sasuke melepaskannya dan membiarkan keduanya masuk lagi. Beberapa saat kemudian, Mikoto telah muncul dari salah satu lorong rumah. Dia melihat kedua pria itu dan tersenyum.

"Hei kalian berdua." Mikoto menyapa, menyeringai dan gelombang dari Obito, dan anggukan singkat dari Madara.

"Aku minta maaf karena kalian datang dalam waktu singkat, tapi aku menghargainya."

"Hei, tidak ada apa-apa untuk melihat si kecil lagi." Kata Obito sambil mengusap bagian belakang lehernya sambil menyeringai. Setelah penjelasan singkat tentang apa yang harus dilakukan jika terjadi keadaan darurat, Mikoto, Fugaku dan Itachi semua meninggalkan rumah, meninggalkan Sasuke sendirian dengan sepupunya. Sasuke tampak sedikit sedih setelah semua nya Orang tua sudah pergi, tapi sikapnya berubah saat Obito dengan enteng menyenggolnya.

"Apa kau bilang kalau kita akan main video game,?" Ucap Obito membuat Sasuke berbinar-binar mendengarnya

"Gamenya ada di sana!" Sasuke menantang berbalik dan berlari ke ruang media rumah, Obito mengarahkannya. Madara menarik napas dalam-dalam dan segera menyusul.

"Guys, tidak terlalu banyak! Itu akan membusuk otakmu, kau tahu!"Madara memanggil.

"Ya, saya menang!" Sasuke bersorak, berdiri di sofa, dengan penuh kemenangan memegang kendali di atas kepalanya. Oito menatap tv tanpa berkedip.

"Tidak adil!" Obito mengeluh seperti anak kecil.

"Aku mau pertandingan ulang!" Lanjutnya , membuat Madara memutar matanya  
saat dia duduk di sisi berlawanan sofa, membaca buku sebagai gantinya.

"Tidak, itu sudah cukup, ayo kita lakukan yang lain." Sasuke bergumam bosan. Oito mulai cemberut seperti anak kecil, yang bergabung dengan Sasuke. Madara tidak memperhatikan mereka saat dia membalik halaman dalam duduk berpikir sejenak sebelum tersenyum sedikit.

"Mungkin kita harus memainkan permainan lain." Madara menatap sepupunya dengan ekspresi penuh harapan.

"Permainan apa?" Obito berdiri.

"Pernahkah kamu bermain 'The Floor is Lava'?" Madara bertanya, melihat anak laki-laki yang lebih kecil. Sasuke menggelengkan kepalanya dengan cepat, sedikit bingung.

"Aku akan mengajarimu kalau begitu!" Obito berkata,

"Ayo!" Madara mendongak dari bukunya, sebuah alis berkicau.

"Guys ... Jangan pergi kesana." Kata Madara, menutup bukunya dan berdiri, mengikuti keduanya dari ruangan ke ruang tamu yang , bagaimanapun, mengabaikannya dan berhenti berjalan di tengah ruangan. Sasuke melihat ke sekelilingnya.

"Baiklah, kamu melihat lantai kayu?" Tanya Obito sambil menunjuk lantai tersebut. Sasuke menunduk dan mengangguk,

"Bagus." Obito berkata,

"Sekarang ... lava!" Dia berkata cepat, melompat ke karpet modern yang diletakkan di lantai beberapa meter jauhnya. Sasuke tampak bingung beberapa saat sebelum menyalin sepupunya dan melompat ke karpet. Perhatian anak kecil itu tertarik pada Madara, yang sedang menatap dan berkeringat saat jatuh pada kekanak-kanakan mereka.

"Madara, kamu di lahar!" Sasuke berkata,

"Ayo, naiki karpet itu jadi kau aman." Madara memutuskan untuk menghibur anak laki-laki itu dan pergi dan berdiri di sampingnya di atas karpet. Sasuke tersenyum saat Obito melanjutkan menjelaskan.

"Sekarang, kamu tidak bisa menyentuh lantai kayu, a


End file.
